Echo's Journey
by Echo and Asher's Domian
Summary: Echo and her brother, Sky, are set out in the middle of Minecraft with no memory of how they got there. All they remember is that Herobrine will kill them. When they see that they need to go to Rediron city; who will they meet, who betrays them, and who will they trust? Read the newest chapter for an update.
1. The Begining

**Prologue**

Notch looked over the cubed world with his 16 year old brother, Herobrine, and his friend, Jeb. They created everything in the world, from the biggest mountain to the tiniest slime. It was almost done. Notch took a bit of clay from the earth and passed it. The clay was passed to Herobrine who made the clay in the form of him. Jeb took the clay and gave it life. The first human was created. They repeated the process and made another.

"Now all we have to do is figure out what realm we will rule over." Jeb announced.

"Of course I will take the Aether." Notch replied, "Jeb will be with me."

"So I get the Nether or the Overworld?" Herobrine chuckled.

"Brother, may I suggest you take the Nether. Mainly because that's where the mobs will be located at." Notch said. Jeb nodded in agreement.

"I can see the logic in that, but who will rule the Overworld?" Herobrine asked with worry in his glowing eyes.

All of the Minecraftian gods pondered Herobrine's question.

Notch thought up of the solution while playing with some of the left over clay, "How about we create two demi-gods? One for the nature on top and one for the ores and stone underneath."

"I like the idea!" Herobrine exclaimed, "And I can watch them until the powers are fully grown."

"You mean when they turn ten, then they can leave the Nether?" Jeb asked.

"Yes I would teach them their powers and then they could rule the Overworld." Herobrine explained.

"Herobrine, you are aware that if they live with you…no human will accept them? They will be marked as Children of the Nether." Notch told his brother.

Herobrine realized that his brother was right in saying that they would be labeled as Children of the Nether. "Well then they must forget about me, the Nether, and the mobs, but not their powers!"

"We are well aware of this," Jeb reassured the godly demon. "For that to happen, you must give them a Necklace of Forgetting. It will make them forget certain things."

"I agree," Notch said, "now let us create them."

Notch then picked up some clay. Herobrine added in some lava and made it to look like him. Jeb gave the clay life and it transformed into a young girl. They named her Echo for the noises that echo through the caves. They then created Sky with a bit of gold for the sun. He was named Sky because of the sky. The gods hoped that Echo would be the one underneath the dirt and Sky was the one above the dirt. They seemed to do just that until Echo spawned a pig and Sky changed a vein of coal into diamonds.

"Really Herobrine? Gold for the sun? All of the gold is underground!" Jeb yelled.

Herobrine put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of."

"This could work!" Notch said out of the blue. The two other gods looked at him like he was crazy. "Think about it. Usually a boy is stronger than a girl, and a strong boy will be able to swing the heavy pickax."

"How are we going to make him stronger?" Jeb asked.

Herobrine stepped up, "I can do it." He took Sky and made him back into clay. Herobrine made Sky's muscles a little bit bigger and made him a bit taller too. He then passed him over to Jeb. "There you go! A stronger Sky."

Jeb gave Sky life again and he was bigger and stronger. Sky also seemed to be a little older than before. "Want to explain why he is older?"

"Well this can work out for him. If he's older than Echo then he can guide her and swing the pickax better." Herobrine pointed out.

"Okay Herobrine, time to take them to the Nether." Notch told the Nether god.

Herobrine nodded and took the two demi-gods with him. Notch seemed a bit on edge. This worried his one and only friend, Jeb. "What are you thinking about, Notch? And don't say 'nothing'! I can see that something is bothering you."

Notch sighed at his friend's question, "How will we summon them if we need them? They won't know who we are, who they actually are, and their powers!"

Jeb put a hand on Notch's shoulder, "Herobrine will take care of that. If I know Herobrine, he will find a way."

"I guess you are right, Jeb." Notch turned and smiled at the other god. "Race you to the Aether!"

Jeb saw that notch had already teleported to the clouds above. "Cheater!" Jeb teleported in front of Notch and sprint jumped to the castle.

Herobrine was able to get Echo and Sky to his grand netherbrick castle. He showed them the potion room, the training room, and their rooms. He made them go into a room full of clothes and put on what they want to wear until they wanted. Echo came out in a black hoodie with a rainbow creeper on the back. The creeper seemed to smile. Echo was also wearing white jean shorts and knee high boots. She completed the look with a pair of black headphones with a glowing white orb in the center.

"Herobrine?" Echo asked the god in her innocent voice.

Herobrine knelled down to look at the small child. "What is it, Echo?"

Echo pushed her brown bangs out of the ways of her blue eyes. "Are you our father?"

Herobrine seemed taken aback by this question, "No, I'm not. You can call me Dad if you want, but I'm not your father."

"Okay!" The five year old said without a care in the world. Her fair skin seemed that it would never tan.

Sky walked out of the dressing room. He seemed to choose a gray body with some parts of protection on his shoulders and back. He chose to wear sunglasses over his brown eyes. For some reason Sky's eye had flecks of yellow in them. For some reason Sky choose to wear maroon shoes with the outfit.

"May I ask a question?" Sky asked.

Herobrine chuckled, "You just did!" Sky thought over what Herobrine said before the white eyed man said again, "Sure ask me a question."

Sky nodded and spoke, "Why are we here with you?"

"You are here because you are the rulers of the Overworld, but before you go to the Overworld you must learn to control your powers." Herobrine answered.

"What powers do we have?" Echo asked.

Herobrine looked at the brother and sister, seven and four years of age. "I will tell you tomorrow." Herobrine kissed them both on the forehead and sent them to bed. Herobrine could tell, already, that he would miss them both when they would leave.

**A/N: Hi guys! First fanfic and I'm working it out! ****Please review and Favorite! I need about 11 OCs for this story..So send them in!**


	2. 10 years later

**Chapter 1: 10 years later**

Echo awoke with a start. She couldn't remember anything. Well she could remember some things: her name is Echo; her brother's name is Sky; Herobrine killed their parents; and if they take their necklaces off, Herobrine will kill them too. Echo sat up and looked around. There was a disassembled Nether portal, trees, a couple of horses, and a snoring Sky.

Echo shook Sky awake. "Come on Sleeping Beauty! We have to make a shelter or find a town!"

Sky just lay there with his eyes closed. He was gripping his 'budder' amulet, as he would call it. Echo looked around for some string and slime balls. She found the items required all she needed is a crafting bench. The 14 year old went up to the tree and punched the tree until it all came down. She used one log to make the planks needed. When the crafting bench was made, Echo put the ingredients in the proper alignment. Soon two leads appeared in place of the string and slime ball.

"This is going to be sweet!" Echo whispered to herself. She approached a black horse with white spots and tied the lead to her. Echo had the lead in hand when she approached sleeping Sky. Echo carefully tied the lead onto Sky's leg. Echo almost let out a laugh when she tied the lead into the horse's leg. Echo then sprinted which caused the horse to drag Sky behind it. She could tell by the yelling and cussing that Sky was finally awake. Echo stopped and let the horse rest for a bit.

Echo walked back to Sky, "Good morning Sleepy Head!"

Sky wiped the dirt off of his sunglasses while giving Echo the death stare, "You didn't have to do that you know! You could've just shook me or poured a bucket of water on my head." Sky got up and dusted the dirt off of his gray suit.

Echo put up her hands in defense, "Well I tried to shake you awake and I have no iron. It was the best way!" She tried to hold back a giggle.

Sky rolled his eyes before he put his sunglasses on, "Fine, you win. Let's find a village to live in."

I took the horse's lead and followed Sky. We headed to the western mountains. We stopped at a nice river to stop and get some supplies. All we had was one lead, a crafting table, five logs, some saplings, and a note. Sky left me by the river and I read the note. It was in loopy cursive handwriting. I didn't recognize it.

_Dear Sky and Echo,_

_ You might not know who I am but I know who you are. I will be here to help you through these notes. When you need any help, just write a note and leave it somewhere safe. I will find it and write back. All I can tell you is to head North West to a village and ask for Steve. He will give you guys a house and food. Stay there until I send word to move. I wish you the best of luck and may Notch light your path._

_ ~H_

Echo looked over the note three times before Sky came back. "So who is the note from?" Sky asked while looking over what he got."

"It doesn't say who it's from, but if we talk to this Steve guy we can get a house in a town." Echo replied. "We could ask him who this H person is. Enough of that. What did you get?"

Sky dumped out the contents of his bag. There were three stone swords, about one and a half stacks of planks, three stacks of cobblestone, a half stack of coal and 15 iron ore. Echo immediately grabbed two of the swords and the half stack of planks. She got up and untied the horse from the lead and hopped on.

"Come on Sky! Race ya to the village!" Echo tried to get the horse to run but she couldn't.

Sky tried to hold back a laugh as Echo was thrown of the horse's back. "You have to tame horse first then put a saddle on to ride it! Everyone knows that…" Sky was cut short when he heard a strange noise from the river. He turned around to see a pig. It had the saddle Echo needed on its back. Sky took out his stone sword and went over to the pig. Before Sky could bring the sword down on the pig, Echo stopped him.

"Don't kill the pig for the saddle! Just take it off like this." Echo unhooked the saddle and put it on the spotted horse. "See, it's as simple as that."

Sky just rolled his eyes under the dark sunglasses. "Can we just get to this village? I want to get a shelter by sundown."

"Sure, just hop on Blackwish!" Echo replied getting on the horse.

"Blackwish is the horse's name? You could've picked something like…um…Horse." Sky said getting on the black and white creature.

Echo got Blackwish up to galloping speed when she replied back to Sky, "Horse? You need to get some better names than that!"

"It was the best," Sky paused when Blackwish jumped high over a fallen tree, "I could think of!"

Echo dismissed her brother's statement and kept on riding to the village. Little did the duo know that a pair of glowing white eyes was following them.

**A/N: I forgot so many things in my last A/N! First off, Thanks for the many views! 100 in three days! Second, I only own Echo and another character later on. Thirdly, you can ask me questions in the reviews and I will answer them! Lastly please R&R! I love giving you guys a good story! Plus, with school coming up, I won't be able to post that often! See you later, my Echoets! (Pronounce this like Rockets, but with Echo!)**


	3. Cobblestand

Chapter 2: Steve

Echo and Sky rode into a small village by the name of Cobblestand. The village held a well, a church, two blacksmiths, a market, an inn, and about 25 houses. Echo walked over towards the inn; Cracked Diamond. She walked in and everyone looked at her. This made the teen uneasy but she walked to the bar.

"Um…Hi there!" Echo said to the bartender. The man looked at the traveler. She seemed nice, "I need to find a guy named Steve. Do you know where I can find him?"

The bartender wiped his hands on his apron, "Ya I know Steve, he's the miner for this here town." He seemed to speak in a western accent.

"Okay, but where can I find him?" Echo asked again.

The bartender mad the sign for payment and Echo just took one of the swords and placed it against his throat. Everyone in the bar turned to stare at the girl. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk!"

Echo but away her stone sword, "He lives on the east side of town."

"Thank you!" Echo said. She walked out of the inn to see Sky talking to some people. One was a teen wearing a white shirt with grey pants. Some of his brown hair was over his maroon eyes. He had a pair of black headphones that had a radiant green orb in the middle. Echo turned her attention to the other figure. She couldn't see the figure's gender because it was wearing a spacesuit complete with a jetpack and oxygen tanks. Echo walked towards Sky and he noticed her.

"And this is my sister, Echo." Sky introduced Echo to the two people.

"What's up?" the boy said in a laid back tone.

The person in the spacesuit didn't have the robotic voice that Echo was expecting. It was more like a soothing male's voice, "Hello Echo."

Echo did a little wave, "Hi. May I ask for your names?"

"I'm called either Minecraft Universe, TrueMU, or MU." The boy in the spacesuit explained.

"And I'm Deadlox." said the other boy. His maroon eyes were shining in the setting sun.

"Anyways I was about to ask you two if you know of a man named Steve. We need to see him if we want to live here, if I was told correctly." Sky asked Deadlox and TrueMU.

"Ya, we know him! Follow us." TrueMU answered.

Echo and Sky followed the two boys to Steve's house. It was a large house with two floors and a front porch. It had accents of jungle wood mixed in with the birch wood. The roof was a cobblestone masterpiece.

"Hey Steve! We got some people here for you to meet!" TrueMU yelled.

Soon after that a male, in his early 30's, popped his head out, "Coming!" the man yelled back. Steve appeared in front of the iron door with a couple of steaks. "Well come on in. You don't want the zombies getting your brains!"

The Mincraftians ran inside Steve's house and took some of the steak. Steve noticed that the group was very hungry so he offered more. Echo and Deadlox took more and gobbled it down.

"So…Are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Steve asked.

TrueMU swallowed and spoke, "The boy is Sky and the girl is Echo. They want to get a house here in wonderful Cobblestand." He sarcastically said the word wonderful.

Deadlox punched the spaceman playfully on the arm. Steve stood up and took the plate to the kitchen. "So you want to live here? If so, why here?"

"Actually we were told to come here and ask for you to give us a house. We, somehow, got a note in our inventory and it told us to come here. We don't know who it is from or how we got it." Sky explained.

Steve turned back and looked at Sky, "Where is this note?"

Echo looked through her inventory, "Here you go."

Steve looked over the note and sighed, "I don't recognize the hand writing but this person is correct in that I will give you a house, for pay that is."

"We don't have anything on us to pay, right now. But I can mine for you and Echo can get a farm going. We can pay you along the way." Sky offered the miner.

"I'll take that deal!" Steve went off to find out new house's key. He came back with an iron key. He tossed it over to Sky. "Get over there before more zombies spawn!"

"See you tomorrow?" Deadlox asked.

"Yep! We will be over here at about 10:00 am." Echo answered before running after Sky.

**A/N: Sorry for being late with this chappie! Don't kill me! With school and stuff, I can't find all of the time to this. I will update when I'm able. On another note, thanks Kono for the questions you asked! And here are your answers! The necklaces will be explained later in a possible prequel (hint hint!) and the OCs will come in at about chapter 5 or 6! Please ask me more questions. I'll even take questions like "What homework did you have tonight?" I'll take anything! See you later Echolets!**


	4. Who are you?

Chapter 3: Who are you?

The white eyes watched the brother and sister go into their new wooden house. A small smile danced on his lips: Echo and Sky would be safe here. Little did the man know that a small ball of light was forming behind him.

"Herobrine, turn around." The light spoke.

Herobrine turned to see the ball. The ball of light was hovering about two meters off of the ground. The ball was a natural tan color and had wisps of light coming off of it to touch the ground. The voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Yes?"

"It's me, Notch. This is the only way I could find to communicate with you." The orb explained. "I have some bad news for the Overworld."

The demon's mood went from happy-go-lucky to worried in an instant. "Continue."

"There's been strange behavior in the iron golems lately. Instead of killing your hostile mobs, they've been letting them attack the villages!" Notch replied.

"And what do you want me to do about it? I can't go up to them and say 'Please stop letting my mobs attack your villages' can I?" Herobrine said with a hand gesture.

The ball of light paused for a bit, "It's time."

"No Notch! Echo and Sky can't do it yet!" Herobrine argued.

"Well what is hindering them?" Notch said, "Why can they not do this?"

"They," Herobrine clenched his fists, "they never really completed their training."

"What? Then why did you let them come out to the Overworld? They could be unstable!" Notch screamed at his brother.

"It was time for them to come here! We agreed on ten years with me, then the come to the Overworld!" Herobrine gritted his teeth and awaited the pain that would come. None came. Not even a little itch on his nose. "Well are you gonna punish me or not?" Herobrine could just imagine his older brother strangling him to death, but he knew that was impossible: gods are immortal.

The floating orb just stayed still for a while before answering, "No I will not punish you for what you did: I still need you to do something for me."

Herobrine relaxed a bit but was still tense, "What do you need me for?" _Please don't make me get Echo and Sky! _Herobrine thought.

"First of, I think you forgot that I can read your mind." Notch replied, "And secondly, I need you to do just that! They need to finish their training!"

"Fine, brother! I'll get them." Herobrine said through gritted teeth, "Anything else?"

"Yes. You need to get Sky and Echo to Rediron City. It's the place where all iron golems are made. Maybe you could find out what is wrong with them over there." Notch told Herobrine.

Herobrine nodded his head at the orb, "It will be done, brother." The orb floated of into the distance and burned into a great light. Now all Herobrine had to do was think up of a plan, and he had just that.

* * *

"What in the Nether was that?" Echo said with curiosity. She saw a huge light source coming from the woods surrounding their new house in Cobblestand.

Sky let out a huge yawn before answering, "What was what? You're probably tired and seeing things." The 17 year old climbed up the wooden stairs to a bedroom. It had a couple of bookshelves, a bed, and a double chest. The bed had yellow sheets that were perfectly made.

"Ya," Echo said before entering her own room with a yawn, "It was probably something of my imagination." Her room was the same as Sky's except that her bed had lilac purple sheets.

"Good night, Echo." Sky said before crawling into his bed.

"Good night, Sky." Echo replied back.

Little did they know that Herobrine's eerie white eyes were staring at their house, thinking of how to get them from the little town of Cobblestand to the grand city of Rediron.

**A/N: Two Chapters in a row! Don't get used to it! I like stayed up all night doing this, so sorry if it's short. Now for the questions I got!**

**Steve, what is the best looking house you sold or are selling? **The best looking house would have to be mine! I made almost evrything in the town.

**YOU LIKE PIE? **Only pumpkin pie!

**YOU LIKE WAFFLES?** Blueberry waffles with peanut butter!

**DO YO LIKE PANCAKES? **No I don't...

**DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?** Only my grandma's french toast!

**Thanks for the questions! I will see you later Echolets!**


	5. I'm sorry

**A/N: Before I say anything, put down your pitchforks and torches! This will have very bad news, bad news and good news. So just sit down and read the update. **

**First to the bad news: I'm stuck in a writers block. A huge block. I've looked at many ways to make the story go, but I cant find a way around it and get back on track. **

**This leads me to the very bad news: Echo's Journey is being shut down. For good. I will still keep this up, but It wont have any new updates.**

**Now this gets me to the good news! I am writing a new story! It will be similar to Echo's Journey, but I have a plan for this one! The onlt thing is that, this one will only have my OCs: none of yours. Sorry!**

**And here are some more answers for questions I have gotten!**

* * *

**Whats ur fav subject? **

My favorite subject would have to be either French or Social Studies!

**Echo, do you like Pie? **

Echo: No!

**Sky, do YOU like Pie?**

Sky: I guess I do!

**What is with Steve's obsession over zombies? **

It was the first things I could think up of

**What homework did you have? **

Nothing tonight! YAY! NO HOMEWORK TO THE MAX!

**Do you leik chocolate? Or Nutella? Or... BOTH?! **

I like both both my family is money tight so I can't nutella that often :(

**Do you like that's Jeb -who broke minecraft- made horses? **

First off random Guest, I do not believe that Jeb "broke" Minecraft, I think he has made the game better! Second off, I love the horse update!

**Sky, you like Echo? **

Sky: Dude, she's my little sis! We have a sibling rivalry and stuff!

**Do u think chu r awesome? **

I don't even know what a "chu" is, so I would have no idea.

**Do you like Herobrine? **

I like the mystery behind him. *starts to daydream* I also think he would be cute irl! *snaps out of dream* Did I just say that out loud?

**Have you ever broken Minecraft?**

Not yet!

* * *

**Okay to sum things up: Echo's Jurony is no longer being updated, a new story will be coming out, and everyone is awesome! See you later my Echolets!**


End file.
